masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FifthDisciple
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Garrus Vakarian page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 22:07, March 4, 2010 Spelling Please note that becuase we have editors from the US, UK, and from all over the world for that matter, we allow both types of spelling on this site. Armour and armor are both acceptable on this site. Please see our style guide, particularly the section on spelling for more information. Thanks. Lancer1289 19:00, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank You First, I’d like to thank you for being on the lookout this morning, from my perspective that is. I can’t believe what I missed, but I am so glad to know that there are people that are being on the lookout for all hours. I also can’t believe the immaturity of some people and the simple fact that people can’t be reasonable, mature, and generally be good people. I guess nothing surprises me much anymore. I can never understand how some of these people get their kicks this way, and I’ll probably never understand. Anyway again I will thank you for being someone who can be on the lookout for people like this who apparently are not mature enough to behave like mature, grown up, adults. Someone was either having a mid-life crisis, or one desperately needs to grow up. Once again, thanks. Lancer1289 16:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Wow, didn't expect to get a personal thank you for that. In my opinion it wasn't that much, only edited twenty-something articles and JakePT must have done twenty-fold that. I live in Sweden also, so it was around 15:00 o'clock and I had the energy that at least I myself don't have in the morning. Saw no reason not to counter-work the guy. Not that it's not nice reading a "thank you", although I guess that's why I favourite this wikia in the first place. It's a really nice one with good people leading it (of course, as ME is one of my most liked franchises that also contributes to me lurking here alot). My silent loyalty is much proof of the good work you and the others do, so thank you in return for that. Also I must say that I can sympathize with, and partly understand, him doing this kind of violation. Not on any level saying that I agree with it of course. This wikia is not only filled with people caring and contributing, but also holds a great amount of quality. We're constructive. For every community like this there's people getting kicks out of in opposition being destructive. Perhaps it's a way of showing himself that he holds some kind of "power", and can do so or even need to be behind a veil of anonymity. Again, I don't agree with him doing so if it's the case, but I can understand. I get the feeling that I'm about to begin talking in circles, so I'll bring this message to a halt (plus that I don't really know how sensible my English is at this hour). It was good contributing. FifthDisciple 19:34, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Oh your English was pretty sensible and understandable. Although unless my math, and computer is wrong, it is 22:55ish there. Your theory about why he is vandalizing is another interesting one, but my won is that it is a person who I dealt with last week, mainly over the speculation policy and he just can't grow up, be mature, and frankly get a life. There are a few other things I'd like to say, but we do have a language policy, but if Spart says go for it, I'll post one of those "The content following may be inapproprirate for some viewers. Viewer discression is adviced" in big red letters. Although I doubt he will say go for it, we do have to be role models after all. :) Anyway again thanks for being on the lookout. I hope he's finally gone for good. Lancer1289 19:56, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Hah, I can't say the vandal hasn't deserved some big, red letters. Your math or computer was only an hour off, now it's roughly ~22:10 here, but my head's all Biology after an afternoon with studying for a test tomorrow. Will soon be going to bed, but as I understand that you live in America I'll wish you a good day. The recognition felt good.FifthDisciple 20:13, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Well good luck on your test tomorrow and I do admit I was off, I was looking at Finland rather than Sweden. I know I'm better at geography than that. :) Embarrassing. Anyway thanks for the whiz, but as long as he doesn’t come back, I should have a good day. And I've got Arrival to look forward to, so maybe that's lightening my mood. Lancer1289 20:20, March 28, 2011 (UTC)